The seven Deadly Sins
by evemiliana
Summary: These stories are of those who succumbed to a deadly sin. Once you succumb, there is no turning back. Now, it's the Latin American Nations' turn to recite these deadly tales. Rated T. A collection of oneshots
1. Costa Rica: Daughter of Evil

_There was once a time in another place_

_An evil kingdom who no person dared to face_

_And the ruler was a boy so mean_

_A tiny fragile prince at the age of nineteen._

* * *

><p>There was once a kingdom with 2 coasts. It was beautiful and flourished. However, the people were not happy. For their ruler was Francisco de Amarillo. Francisco of Yellow. He was the prince who ruled this kingdom, and he was known to be very cruel.<p>

Francisco surely didn't know how to handle a kingdom, but he was very prideful and never asked for help. He simply did only what he wanted to do.

"Master, lunch is ready" his servant told him. She looked almost exactly like him, save for her longer hair, more feminine features, and servant's garb.

Francisco looked her way, nodding. "gracias, Luisa" he said simply, before getting up from his throne and walked to the dining room.

* * *

><p><em>If your short on money, that's no fearful thing<em>

_Just take it from those you dangle on a string_

_To those who feel they want to bring me down_

_You'll just tidy up my suit_

_Now bow to me!_

* * *

><p>Francisco looked boredly at the man who was being restrained by his guards. His horse he was riding had the same bored appearance.<p>

The man who was being restrained looked up at Francisco, hatred obviously showing on his face. He had wavy black hair and dark brown eyes, with stubble on his chin .

"This is NOT fair! You have no right to take my savings!" he yelled, obviously pissed off at the injustice. "I pay the already high enough taxes and I already live close to dirt!"

Francisco raised an eyebrow. "Last I checked, I was the Prince, not you. So I get to do whatever I want. " he smirked. "Don't worry, I'm sure you can _easily_ make this amount of money soon enough." With that, Francisco turned and rode away, this being the cue for his guards to let go of the man and go with him.

When Francisco arrived back, he was greeted by Luisa, who had a tray with a cup of café con leche on it.

"bienvenidos, mi príncipe. How was your ride?" she asked.

Francisco got off of his horse with the help of his guards, and was set down. "It went well." He said simply, taking the cup that was offered on the tray and took a sip of it. He then went inside, with Luisa following him.

* * *

><p><em>Now the Prince held a love for a man<em>

_Of blue who very much wasn't her fan_

_But instead he chose his neighbor's prince_

_Of green whose eyes shone like a pearl._

* * *

><p>One day, when Francisco was in the kingdom of blue for business, he met a young man with sandy blond hair and cerulean blue eyes.<p>

He was the Prince of Blue, and was the hamsomest of all.

"H-Hola Prince Alfred" Francisco stammered, as he caught Alfred's attention.

"hm… 'sup dude" Alfred said boredly. He knew what Francisco did to his people in his kingdom, and would have rathered not talk to him. But, he had to be polite, since he was a guest.

He turned to his own servant, who also looked like him, save for the violet eyes and wavier hair. "Hey, Mattie, can you get my fiance for me?" he asked. The servant nodded and left the room.

Francisco's eyes widened in disbelief. "F-Fiance?" he asked.

Alfred looked back at Francisco and nodded. "Yeah. I'm betrothed to the Princess of Green. Princess Ana."

As if on cue, Alfred's servant came back with a girl about 16 years old who had straight black hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing the most beautiful green dress Francisco had ever seen. She was accompanied by another servant who had a mop of black hair and amber eyes. Luisa (who had been next to Francisco this whole time) took a liking to him, but that story is for another time.

* * *

><p>Basically what you need to know is that Francisco was pissed. When he came back to his kingdom, he locked himself in his room for days, only letting Luisa come inside to give him his meals.<p>

When he finally came out, his eyes were filled with rage. He immediately ordered his minister to come to the throne room.

"Si, your highness?" the short male with spiky black hair and large brown eyes asked, after he bowed.

"Come closer. I have something I need you and Luisa to do."

Both the minister and Luisa came closer.

"I want you to invade the country of Green and kill the princess."

By next week, the Kingdom of Yellow's forces had invaded the Kingdom of Green, burning down every house and setting other things on fire. Every person found was killed, including the princess herself. The Princess Ana and her servant were killed in the woods by an "unknown" assailant, but seemed to at least have been killed with the least amount of suffering.

By 3 o'clock in the afternoon, all of the Kingdom of Green was destroyed and burnt to the ground. Meanwhile, Francisco sat in his throne room and looked at the time.

"Oh, it's teatime" he said simply as he was handed a cup of tea in a china cup.

* * *

><p><em>To defeat the princess was no easy task<em>

_But the people could no longer wear their mask_

_Like a flock of birds they were lead by_

_A red mercenary into the nigh_

* * *

><p>A man in a dark blue cloak walked into the Kingdom of Yellow at midnight. He walkd over to the small house that doubled as a weapon's shop. He knocked on the door.<p>

A man with wavy black hair and brown eyes opened the door, the same man that was robbed by the Prince himself. Once he saw who it was, he let him inside.

Once the door was closed and securely locked, the man took off his cloak, revealing to be Prince Alfred himself. His blue eyes shone with rage. "I hear that you are the best at your job," he said,"Stories from my kingdom are told of your brutality, Carlos."

The other man, now identified as Carlos, walked over to the Prince, his face showing no emotion. "That is right, príncipe. "

Alfred then looked at Carlos, his eyes narrowing. "I need you to help me riot the people of this kingdom to go against the Prince of Yellow. I will pay you greatly for it."

Carlos turned around and took a sword, then looked back at Alfred, his eyes blazing in unbridled rage. "I will help. And it will be free of charge. These villagers are tired of the corrupt Prince. And I may or may not have a bone to pick with him as well." Carlos placed the sword in its scabbard. "I will get vengeance for Pablo…"

So during the night, Carlos and Alfred rallied up all of the people in the kingdom to go against the Prince of yellow. The Guards tried to hold off the attack, but they were still weak from the invasion of the Kingdom of Green.

These villagers were pissed off after years of corruption. The mob finally reached the court, where all of the servants ran for their lives, leaving the Prince all by himself.

He did not put up a fight, or even have a look of surprise on his face. As Carlos, in his red armor, pointed his sword at Francisco, the Prince only looked up at the mercenary. "You are so disrespectful" he said simply.

He was thrown into jail by the mercenary, and was to be executed the next week. The Prince who once had it all, was now in the cell, like a common criminal.

* * *

><p><em>At the time that eventually came<em>

_The church bells sounded to him rather lame_

_Without looking to face crowd_

_Said he with eyes in a shroud_

* * *

><p>Finally, the time and day came, where the Prince was to be executed. At 3 o'clock sharp, Francisco was taken out of the cell and placed on the guillotine. Carlos had handcuffed him himself, to make sure that he wouldn't run away. Nearly all of the village was there to wach the execution of their hated prince.<p>

"So, any last words?" Carlos asked, rather mockingly.

Suddenly, the church bells rang, signally 3 o'clock.

Francisco smiled, closing his eyes. "oh, it's tea time." He said calmly.

The guillotine blade suddenly came down, ending the wicked life of the prince.

* * *

><p>A few years had passed, and the Kingdom of yellow was no longer a Kingdom. After the death of the Prince, the Kingdom had elected to become a republic, placing Carlos the mercenary as one of the leaders.<p>

The mothers now spoke of the Prince without a second thought, using his story as a story to make sure that their children behaved. The Prince of Yellow? He was renamed the "Prince of Evil" to signify what he did to the kingdom. On the day that the Prince died, everyone rejoices to celebrate the anniversary of his death. No one mourns him.

Except one. In a black cloak, a figure always comes once a year to the unnamed grave of the Prince. There, that figure always puts down flowers, and weeps.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Costa Rica: WHAT THE HELL?<strong>_

_**Hehe ^^;; I came up with a new idea! Use the vocaloid songs that are about one of the seven deadly sins, and use the latin American nations~!**_

_**Costa Rica: that is a TERRIBLE idea!**_

_**Nope~! A terrible idea was to not put you in a dress!**_

_**Anyway, as we can see, this was the story for pride. **_

_**Here are the characters that were used.**_

_**Francisco: Costa Rica**_

_**Luisa: Nicaragua**_

_**Princess of Green (Ana): Panama (poor her T_T)**_

_**Her servant: Venezuela (this is to be explained later. MUCH later…)**_

_**Prince of Blue (Alfred) :America (Dur)**_

_**His servant: Canada**_

_**The Minister: Belize (Because I felt like it)**_

_**The Red Mercenary (Carlos) : El Salvador.**_

_**Oh, and the things about Carlos taking revenge for Pablo. Pablo (Honduras) was his fried *coughlovercough* who stood up to the Prince and ended up getting killed. **_

_**So~! The next is~~~ *drumroll* Gluttony! So we get to see some Conchita~**_

_**Since a lot of things weren't finished, I will write a bonus chapter after all of the sins are done for the servant of evil. **_

_**Review please~?**_


	2. Guatemala: Evil Food Eater Conchita

_In a vile mansion filled with a despicable smell_

_Begins another last dinner_

_With an array of food that would sicken a normal person_

_Sits a lone woman devouring it with a smile on her face_

* * *

><p>There was once a castle that was owned by a young woman. She used to travel to World to eat the most gourmet foods she could find, but she eventually turned to eating the most disgusting foods ever.<p>

This woman was known as Rita. The woman sat down at the large table, her glasses gleaming from the candles that were lit, her hair down for the occasion. On her right was a young man who looked more like a girl who was setting down a dish in front of her. To her left was a young woman who looked like the male, except more feminine, and she was pouring a drink for Rita.

"Gracias Francisco, Luisa" she said simply, before picking up her fork, and immediately started devouring the gruesome meal in front of her, which was so disgusting that the author writing this threw up when trying to describe it, so she just gave up and let your imaginations guess what she was eating.

It was gruesome.

* * *

><p><em>Bow down and show your reverence to our great Conchita!<em>

_All of the ingredients in this world belong to her_

* * *

><p>Miraculously, Rita was still hungry. So she ordered Luisa to tell the chef that she wanted more food. Luisa immediately nodded and almost sprinted out of the room to tell the chef. She did NOT want to see what would happen if she delayed.<p>

A few minutes later, Luisa placed the new dish onto the table. She knew that the chef had placed a poison onto the dish, hoping to poison the woman that pretty much held them hostage.

As Rita took her fork once again and started eating, Luisa noticed that Rita wasn't showing any signs of being poisoned, just devouring the food like she always did. When Rita was finished, she put down her fork and smiled at Luisa.

"You MUST give my compliments to the chef. This dish tasted better than the last one! What is that spice he used?

Luisa didn't know what to say, but then noticed the hungry look Rita had once again. "I take it you're still hungry, Miss Rita?" she asked.

"Si, I am. Tell the chef to make me another dish" Rita said.

Luisa nodded and then ran off to tell the chef.

8 minutes later, Luisa arrived with the food once again, surprised to see Rita eating the plate itself.

Francisco had a slightly disturbed look, as he was standing next to the woman. "Um… Miss Rita? Why are you eating the dish?" he asked.

Rita set down the plate. "Well, Luisa was taking too long and I was hungry" she said simply. "Though I guess my food is here, so I'll stop." Rita took the plate from Luisa and walked away. "I will be eating this in my room" she called, before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Francisco looked disgusted at the food Rita wanted for breakfast. She had written the menu herself, so that Francisco could wake up the chef and tell him what to make. In her neat handwriting, it said:<p>

_Today's breakfast_

_Vegetable juice with 16 kinds of weeds_

_Corn flakes filled with iron_

_Vegetable soup filled with poison mushrooms_

_Chef's special salad_

_Servant's special brioche_

_An array of Nicaraguan fruits_

_Café con leche that will keep you awake forever (hold the coffee and replace with chicken's blood)_

Honestly, Francisco was going to be sick. And he would have to watch her eat it!

He shuddered and just decided to give the list to Tomas, who was the chef. He would make Luisa take the Lunch shift.

* * *

><p>Luisa felt really grossed out. There was a reason she had boundaries! Francisco had made her take the lunch shift in bringing Rita food. Well, he DID take the breakfast shift, but this was too gross! She wished she could leave, but she knew Rita wouldn't let that happen.<p>

She sighed as she read the lunch menu Rita had ordered.

_Today's lunch_

_Fried and raw onion salad, with extra onions_

_Capaccio with octopus, queen style_

_Eggplant grill, without the eggplant. Replace with raw pig_

_Random bread made by the maid_

_Chef's special: French fried ice cream_

Luisa shuddered. Time for another day in serving Rita…

* * *

><p><em>The 15<em>_th__ cook this year_

_Said in a low voice_

"_I wish to be discharged, my lady"_

_Hmph, what useless people_

* * *

><p>Tomas stood in front of Rita, who was in the middle of drinking her wine.<p>

"My lady…" he began, in a soft voice, "I wish to be discharged for today. My family is starting to get worried about where I've been."

Rita's facial expression didn't change at all, simply staring at Tomas. "hm… alright then. Just follow me to the kitchen and I will formally discharge you."

Tomas smiled a bit and went with Rita, completely unaware of Francisco and Luisa's horrified faces. They knew what happened to all of the chefs that wished to be discharged….

The twins heard the screams and then the silence, and saw their lady come out 10 minutes later, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. "uf.. that was probably the best chef special salad I have ever tasted" She smiled to herself, ignoring the terrified faces of Luisa and Francisco. "Well, we don't have a chef now, so I guess you two will be serving me meals."

For the next week, Francisco and Luisa served the meals to Rita, terrified for their lives. On the last day of that week, Francisco was about to take the plate away from in front of Rita when she suddenly pulled him by his tie towards her until his face was right by her face.

"Hey Francisco…" she said nonchalantly, but then smirked "What do you taste like…?"

* * *

><p><em>As the days went by the mansion became empty<em>

_There's nothing left and there's no one there_

_Even then she still continues to seek_

_The world's most gruesome food._

* * *

><p>The food just kept on getting even more gruesome, as Rita's tastes started getting worse. I am not saying them because due to circumstances I just can't. All you need to know is that pretty soon, Rita was all alone in that large castle of hers. No one to cook her food or serve it, and certainly no one to eat. Even the rats were all gone, because Rita had found them.<p>

Rita's stomach grumbled. How was she going to get food?

Then, she looked at her right hand, and smiled a bit. Maybe there was one last thing she could eat…

* * *

><p><em>Rita's last gruesome meal<em>

_The ingredients were, yes, herself_

_The body that has devoured every food,_

_No one will ever know the taste of it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guatemala: O_o why did <strong>__**I**__** have to be Conchita? !**_

_**Hm…. I felt like it I guess?**_

_**Guatemala:…*facepalm***_

_**Costa Rica:*sighs* I feel for you…**_

_**Now for the cast~!**_

_**Rita: Guatemala **_

_**Francisco: Costa Rica (they have returned~)**_

_**Luisa: Nicaragua**_

_**Tomas: Mexico (yes… Rita ate Mexico…)**_

_**And just so you guys remember, these are basically oneshots. They are NOT related to each other in ANY way. So if characters that died in the last chapter magically come back to life, that is why. They might be needed. **_

_***shudder* so creepy…**_

_**Anyway~! The next sin is~ *drumroll***_

_**Envy~!**_

_**Review please? :3**_


End file.
